20 Days
by Giry Triche
Summary: Days are sweeter when they reach the point when they can be counted.


AN: To those of you who wanted a sequel to **I love thee** (you guys are great, really), frst chapter's up. But I'll stick to my old system: no good feedback, Imma trash it.

Anyway, I just watched L: Change the World and Death Note: The Last Name live movies again. And this little number popped in my mind. But I want you to please picture L and Misa as they were in the anime to avoid confusion.

I won't go as cerebral here as I am usually practicing with. Somehow, I want to feel the raw...emotion...without the layer of contemplation.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

A black haired man was anxiously waiting, his bare left feet scratching his ankle.

"_Watari, fetch Amane Misa please. I have to speak with her."_

_The older man bowed, but after standing erect, the two men's eyes, both the young and the old, locked, sharing a secret._

_They know how it will end._

"_Knowing her, Ryuzaki, what you did will come a bit too early."_

_He had to chuckle a little._

_That's one of the many things he loved about her._

_Being a right terrible harpy._

_Impulsive._

_They call it psychotic masochism._

_But he didn't care._

_It made him feel alive._

"Lawliet!"

'Speaketh of the decvil and the devil shalt cometh.' He sighed. "Koi, please don't yell."

"Don't you dare, don't you_" She cut herself off, and the smaller woman pounded her fists against L's back, uttering frustrated, high pitched sounds. L sighed, turned around and caught Misa's fist, then leaning down a bit to look into her eyes.

They were wet. Her cheeks were flushed, her bottom pink lip was being held by her small, white even teeth, and her chest was rapidly going up and down.

"Misa-chan. Please calm down. I don't even know why you had to result to physical assault."

Misa uttered an exasperated shriek, broke free, and slapped L, a sick clap that echoed through the cavernous room.

"I'm not stupid! I know what you're planning to do! I saw the Death Note on your desk! Don't you dare!"

"And what exactly did you deduce?" He was itching to step forward and take her in his arms. Times like this is when she made him want her more than usual. 'She's too damn sexy for her own good...'

"I will not let you go down to HIS level!"

'Now, this is a little unexpected.' "What, Misa-chan?"

"You're planning to kill Light, aren't you? Became a hundred thousand percent sure it's him, didn't you?"

L had to supress a sigh of relief. Roughly some three months back, Misa had sought him out for comfort. It was in fact, her parent's death anniversarry and Light wouldn't hear a word of it. They began to bond for some time. But one particularly bad moment with Light made her go to him for more comfort. It didn't help that she was wearing only her sheer nightgown, showing the faint outline of her perky breasts with their proud nipples from the cold, creamy skin and that tempting, slender neck. She threw herself on him, and the next thing she knew, she was on the cold metal table, feeling her body become cold and slight tingles as the cloth ripped from her body, then replaced with warmth.

She unwittingly proved that even someone such as L could lose all control.

After that, he avoided her for days. L thought that he raped her out of that one fatal slip of his control. Guilt rode him like a hapless hag. Unknownst to him that time, Misa was neglecting Light more and more, not that he minded and only sparked such a minuscle interest, as she was getting frustrated that after making love to her, he then proceeded to think that it was all a mistake.

It came to the point of _the _confrontation.

Misa barged in his room, yelled every expletive available to mankind in her language and eventually slapped him. With a growl, he grabbed her and threw her roughly on the bed, and moments later, clothes were just frustrating barriers, and moments after that, Misa was screaming at the top of her lungs as L mercilessly pounded into her with all the brute force he had.

The morning after, in the shower, it was sweet and gentle. Misa slowly trailed the ten marks her fingernails scraped raw on his back, and L gently kissed the bruises that were the shape of his hands on her breasts. He wrapped her legs around him.

Now, it was making love.

THUNK!

"Ow!"

L rubbed his forehead, feeling a small bump forming from the force of the pencil holder Misa threw.

"WHY AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

L smiled, feeling tender from the memories despite the assault, and took a step towards her. "I'm sorry, tenshi. I was reminiscing..."

Misa flushed red again and shrieked, throwing herself on him, then gasping as she found herself pressed to his chest.

"Do you know how unbelievably beautiful you are?"

"Don't fucking change the subject!" But she couldn't deny the ripple of pleasure from hearing those words.

L grasped her chin and smirked before kissing her.

"Mmmmph mmmph!"

Her struggles were violent, then eventually toning down, then her hands clawed his shirt, grabbing handfuls of the fabric.

As he pressed her against the mattress, Misa felt the lessening ire in her chest flare up a little.

L always knew how to shut her up.

"If you're still mad, I still have the energy."

"Shut up."

An hour later, they were both basking in the soft light of the lamp, the sheet covering L from the waist down, and Misa's arms around her, trying to control the shiver from the coldness, goosebumps appearing on her arms. She tried to wrestle the sheet from him, and L, hoping to rouse her again, won without any efforts at all. To his disappointment, Misa just turned away from him.

"Misa-chan."

"Shut up." Misa proceeded to stand up, but L sat up and pulled her down to his chest, covering them with the sheet, and rubbing her arms. He placed fingers under her chin to make her eyes meet his.

"Don't stay mad..."

"What a wish, considerng how much of an ass you are for not even telling me what's going on..."

"I need you to trust me."

"And I need YOU to trust ME." Her anger faded, replaced by tears.

L wiped them with his thumb and kissed her forehead, uttering shushing sounds to soothe her.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why do I feel as if you're keeping me from something..."

L hugged her close, making her hear the beating of his heart.

"It's better this way, tenshi..."

Misa, feeling fatigue win over her hurt, buried her face in the crook of his neck, sleeping after uttering a final, silent sob.

L held her close and shut his eyes tight.

He may not be able to hold her like this for long...

A knock. A quiet voice following the creaking of the door.

"Ryuzaki. We need to talk..."

"Yes... Give me a minute..."


End file.
